


Peacock

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Dark, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Obsession, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Rape, Riding, Stalking, Unrequited Lust, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Katagawa wouldn't leave Rhys alone. He watched. He waited. Now, with the fragile peace between their companies likely to shatter, it seems he won't be content to just let Rhys go... Not without "fulfilling" them both beforehand.





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : Heed the tags and archive warning, please! This fic is an explicit _RAPE_ fic. If that is upsetting or triggering to you in any way, PLEASE DO NOT READ.
> 
> Anyway, onto the note. I...decided to read some katarhys fic and watch the gameplay that had him in it and.... I now ship this in a very badwrong way. And in my humble opinion, there's a serious lack of creepy stalker Katagawa content and I needed to feed my starvation for it.
> 
> Ooh I think this is my first purely non-con fic. Huzzah! XD

There was something to be said for Katagawa Junior’s intelligence. Rhys didn’t want to admit it, but when some lowlife at Maliwan was giving him this much trouble, he had to. Okay, maybe lowlife was underselling that jerk a bit. Katagawa _was_ Head of Mergers and Acquisitions, but he still wasn’t CEO, or even Vice President. He had no right to be so demanding of Rhys. Not that anyone at Maliwan did. But at least someone on the highest level would have an excuse for their arrogance.

Apparently, freakin' _Junior_ (terrible) - Peacock - still wasn’t someone you said no to.

It was annoying. There were tons of legal battles going on. Circular arguments. Teams from both sides butting heads. People screaming over phones. Out here, though, in the borderworlds, Rhys knew exactly what that meant. The fragile peace would shatter. If it could even be called that.

Rhys had a headache and a half.

It all started with Rhys's (frankly brilliant) idea to move to Promethea, the former heart of Atlas’s power. He’d been able to resurrect the company in a few short years on the resources left there. Unfortunately, Maliwan had already put stakes down while no one was looking. And while they weren’t large enough stakes to really matter, Rhys’s movements had finally threatened them to the point of hostility...well, _near_ -hostility.

Near, being the key word there.

“Wooow, look at you,” Handsome Jack sniped from the monitor of his cage – an old computer that quarantined him to a few slow processors. Rhys had rendered him toothless. Or as toothless as you can render the AI of Handsome Jack. “Doing so well at the CEO thing! Those talks really went places, didn’t they? I’ll give it a week before they start bombing this stupid place. Could you at least promise you won’t leave me in this hunk of junk if that happens? I told you, you shoulda blasted their stupid asses to kingdome come before they had a chance to set up proper defenses.”

“I don’t need this right now,” Rhys muttered. He walked towards Jack-

“Hey, wait, don’t-“

-and muted Jack and switched off the monitor.

“Beautiful silence, how I missed you,” he said, retreating to his bed. His plans weren’t going quite as smoothly as he’d intended. The minute Atlas caught everyone’s attention in it’s revival, he’d been bombarded by this problem with Maliwan. And his plans to somehow win Jack over and use the AI to further his goals had so far been unsuccessful.

He couldn’t sleep. So he went back to the office to see if he couldn’t make some sense of this mess. Even if he hadn't been able to for the _past month_ , maybe tonight would be the night he succeeded at something. He parsed paperwork and emails and Echos and god, as expected, so many of them from fucking… _Junior_. He deleted most of those unread. He’d given them the benefit of the doubt for exactly one week after...well, after their first...encounter. And then no more.

He kept looking for some angle, some weakness, anything he could use. He’d tried to get spies in Maliwan. He’d gotten one of their heads sent back in a box with a heart on it, signed by Katagawa himself and a note. “~ _Found him_!~” As if it’d been some sort of game of Catch the Spy.

Rhys sighed and put his head in his hands. After a moment, he sat up and dug into the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out a glass of some strong stuff made only on Pandora. It was the last bottle he'd nabbed before coming to Promethea. He'd acquired a taste for it during a wild going away party with his friends and...had to take some with him. It probably wasn’t overly healthy, but it hit really hard, and that was what was needed tonight. He poured a glass and sipped. With a wince, he swallowed hard, almost coughing. Ugh. Honestly. It tasted terrible, but...

He glanced through his messages, yeah there was definitely a pattern. A subtle building threat. Rhys gulped more of his drink… Fucking…war. He wasn’t ready for a war. Atlas wasn’t ready, there had to be some way to prevent this. Something, anything. It was too risky… 

It was a few drinks later that Rhys’s anger won the better of him. He knew it was late. He probably wouldn’t get a response, but he took the initiative of contacting the young man. So far, Katagawa had been the biggest thorn in his side. The talks might actually go somewhere if _he_ would just let them. 

_~What’s your angle here. What do you want, peacock?_

The response came in mere seconds. What the fuck?

 _~~Why,_ **_you_ ** _of course!_ _😉 It would be way less boring with you here. 😙 Think about it._

_~I’m serious._

_~~So am I. If only you knew just **how serious**... _

_~Why are you so damn persistent? I said no. I’m not changing my mind._

_~~It’s my job. And you’re a nice bonus ❤️🔥😍._

_~Cool it on the damn emojis. We need to talk. In person. Now._

_~~Oh I like the sound of this. I’ll be right up._

“I’m going to regret this,” Rhys mumbled, taking another drink.

* * *

Katagawa strolled into the office and right up the dais, eyes narrowed in thought. Rhys leaned back in his chair, arms folded, annoyed. Katagawa was a…stylish man. Sharp eyes, well-groomed, lithe and sleek. He had an Echo Eye and a cybernetic arm not unlike Rhys’s own. Rhys had been informed multiple times that this was some attempt to emulate him, but he ignored it. Surely Katagawa wouldn’t do that for an enemy. It was likely coincidence. The copy cat rumor was…. Well, just that. A rumor. 

"Look,” Rhys said without preamble, leaning forward, elbows landing on the desk, “I...I have worked very hard to bring Atlas back. I’m not just giving it away to you.”

“Giving it _away_!?” Katagawa sounded shocked, maybe even appalled. He slapped a hand over his heart. “Why that’s not at all what I’m asking! I would never expect that from you, Rhys. I’m not a cold hearted bitch. Have you even been listening?”

“All our stuff becomes _Maliwan_.” Rhys spat, taking another drink. "How is that not giving it away?" His words rang bitterly.

“ _Atlas_ -Maliwan! You even get top." He winked. "Besides. It’s just a name." He sighed. "It’ll be the same shit. Paperwork. Juggling numbers. Getting annoyed at underlings…” His voice became a bit more intense then. “Getting paid. Going home and having amazing sex with _someone special every night_ …” Katagawa leaned on the desk with his palms, eyes narrowed as he gazed down his nose at Rhys. He smirked that typical smug smirk of his.

Rhys had once heard a Hyperion advert describe Maliwan as “pretentious hippies” but Rhys didn’t really see it. If he had to label Maliwan, it’d be as well-groomed peacocks. Not that they were any less dicks for it, but at least they had a lovely hygiene clause in their-

Rhys shook his head. Right, he was getting distracted. “Atlas makes guns for efficient and clean kills. All you make are elementals. You just want flare. Our goals are opposed. You sacrifice weapon efficiency to make your damn sparklers. A merger would not improve anything.”

“So you say,” Katagawa almost pouted. “But. With your brain… and _mine_...together...” he trailed off, something uncertain passing his features for a minute. “Well, we have a lot we could learn from each other.” He allowed.

“No. Why don’t you just give up?”

“I. Don’t. Give. Up… Ever.”

“You can’t force me, peacock.”

Katagawa smiled even more, but that didn't make it reach his eyes. “Then I'll have to destroy you. That would be a bummer.”

“You keep saying that,” Rhys growled, standing up. “But you don’t _know_ what you’re messing with. I defeated Hyperion, I opened a vault, and you-“ he stopped at the foggy look on the other’s face. Katagawa's breathing had picked up as if he were getting angry, but he didn’t look angry, just _intense_. If one could look _intense_ , as it were. "I'm a dangerous enemy, Katagawa. You don't want to fight me, over- over this."

“Oh, I know,” Katagawa breathed. He stepped to the side of the desk, still smirking. “But I always get what I want. Eventually. It’s inexorable, Rhys. You should realize that by now. You think you can resist this? You can't fight this... You belong with me. You see, I have a plan for _us._ ”

Rhys shuddered, something making the hairs on the nape of his neck stand. This little snake was hardly intimidating in a physical sense. Rhys could probably strangle him if he wanted. And yet….there was something in him that...twisted in discomfort gazing into those sharp eyes.

Katagawa went on. "Now let's just skip the arguing and get straight to the _real_ business at hand. There's no one but us now. Just you and I. _Alone_." The smirk seemed even more twisted than usual. Katagawa's hand trailed down his own chest lightly.

Rhys stepped forward, pointing at the door. “This conversation is over. Get-get out, now.”

Katagawa didn’t. Instead, he leaned forward and…inhaled.

Rhys blinked. “Did you just…smell me?”

“I can’t help it. Your aftershave is delightful.” Katagawa grinned, stepping closer. He rested his hand against Rhys's chest this time, looking him bravely in the eye. He wasn't afraid of Rhys at all, Rhys thought sourly. If Rhys were...someone else, Katagawa would be. He knocked the hand off all the same. “Come on, Rhys," Katagawa frowned. "Are you going to pretend you called me in here just to argue about the stupid merger all over again? It’s 0200. You’re halfway drunk. And you intend to convince me that you just want to argue circles around each other again and again...until we...pass out? Don’t be ridiculous. I see through it. I _know_ why you really called me here.”

Rhys did not like the…feel of…whatever this was. He took another drink, needing the alcohol to get him through this. Katagawa watched the movement closely, tracking. “I said… _out_ ,” Rhys growled. "In case it wasn't one hundred percent clear- I'm very _through_ talking with you!"

“Why do you always pretend you don’t want it?” Katagawa all but pouted. His voice was strained. Whiny, even. "When you're all but _begging_ for it."

Rhys snapped. He was sleep deprived, drinking, stressed. "WHAT the hell does that mean?" Rhys seized his pistol and jammed it into Katagawa’s ribcage. Katagawa threw his head back and laughed, as if Rhys were being ridiculous. Rhys's eyes widened in anger. "Get out of my office or else there _will_ be a hole in your chest!" It'd been awhile since he'd felt this furious. His own authority was being denied, ignored. Katagawa acted like he was just a stupid code monkey, and he was tired of it.

“Then do it!" Katagawa hissed. 'If that’s what you want. Wouldn’t that fix this problem of ours?” Katagawa grabbed Rhys’s own glass off his desk, raised it to his lips...and sipped from it. Rhys glared all the while. Jack would pull the trigger. Jack would take over this situation with ease. He was letting Katagawa walk all over him while the little Maliwan bitch smiled the entire time. He wasn’t Jack. He wouldn’t kill until he had to. There was still hope for peace. Killing Katagawa would seal the deal on the war. It would be considered a hostile act from Atlas against Maliwan, the first casualty. There’d be no going back. If he killed him, it couldn’t be in a tipsy rage. It had to be calculated and certain, otherwise he’d create more problems than he solved.

"Rhys?" Katagawa asked, voice a bit lighter.

Rhys lowered his gun.

Katagawa grinned, sharp as a dagger. He set down Rhys's glass and stepped back. "Yeah. Just admit it. You don't want to kill me, do you? There's so many other things you'd rather do to me, yeah?"

Rhys did want to kill him. Sort of. Mostly. Maybe he just wanted to punch him so hard he lost a few teeth. "Please, leave," he tried again. "Stop acting like you know me so well."

"But I do. I am always watching you. This morning at 0900 you had your coffee, because you overslept and missed your 0830 appointment." Rhys's eyes widened. "At 1100, you took the shower you'd missed." Rhys felt a weird cold sensation crawl down his spine. Then anger. What the fuck? "At noon you had lunch at the Ground it Out café, and then had Zer0 massage your shoulders on the porch of-"

Rhys grabbed Katagawa by the throat, slamming him against the desk.

"Yeah that's it," Katagawa gasped, face reddening.

"Stop. Spying. On. Me. Peacock." Rhys shook him. "You being this hung up isn't healthy! Let it go!" Rhys threw him on the ground. "I said, LEAVE!"

Katagawa sat up and stared at Rhys with a half flushed face, disappointment evident in his eyes. "That it?" He asked.

Rhys folded his arms, scowling. Then, something caught his eye...there was a tent in Katagawa's pants. "Are you fucking kidding?" He growled. He surged forward, grabbed Katagawa by the collar and threw him down the dais.

Katagawa yelped, but he also laughed. He sat up.

Rhys pointed firmly at the door. "If you don't leave, I won't kill you, but I will shoot your disgusting dick off."

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Katagawa said, somewhat mockingly. He picked himself up, bowed, and turned toward the door. Rhys almost sighed in relief. "One day you'll admit how much you enjoy this, though," he called back.

Rhys took another drink from his glass, draining it in his need to forget what had just happened. He frowned at the empty glass. It tasted different now. Must’ve been… his… imagination. Rhys blinked as the room swayed. “I…wha-“ He stumbled, gripping his desk as his heartrate skyrocketed, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He gasped for air, then clawed at his tie, loosening it. He swallowed, but it felt like his throat had closed. He tried to steady himself, but his legs gave out. Was he dying? What’d happened? Did he get shot, or-?

He hit the floor, head knocking hard against the – thankfully – soft rug under his desk. Fuck. Fuck it all. That damn little peacock must've poisoned him. He tried to flop over, call for backup - if only Zer0 were here, or even Jack - anything. He was rolled hard onto his back.

He saw a shape leaning over him in the silhouette of the neon lights shining through the window. That devilish smirk. Heard _that_ voice, the one that'd been haunting his nightmares and twisting his thoughts lately, making it harder to relax, made his skin crawl with intrusive thoughts when he tried to dress down for bed at night. “I really can’t believe you didn’t see that coming, Rhys, destroyer of Helios, the end of Hyperion, phoenix of Atlas. Are you sure you didn’t do this on purpose? You _want_ to be helpless to me, Rhys baby? Because your mouth says one thing and your actions another. Oh yeah, you look perfect like this, helpless and gasping for air.”

What a fool he'd been. One stupid mistake and it was all over. He hadn't even gotten to go down fighting. He'd scream in frustration if he had the air to. Jack would laugh right now if he could see him, little pathetic “ _Rhysie baby”_ felled by a goddamn Maliwan worm. 

He lay there, staring at nothing as the room went dim, everything fading away. 

* * *

...

* * *

_Rhys's eyes landed on the young man as the gala's music swirled about him, taken with curiosity. The man didn't look much over twenty, if even that. He wore a sharp bold suit with a blue tie. There were feathers woven into his hair, and his face was smoothed with makeup. Rhys couldn't help but stare. This man's skincare routine must be on point, damn. That was hard to find out here._

What a... Peacock.

_Their eyes met._

_A chill went down to Rhys's bones. That smirk...the one he later became so accustomed to...stretched the young man's smooth face from ear to ear. The man strolled over and stood before him in an instant, eyes bright through warm eyeliner, lips glistening with lipstick. A handshake that was icy cold. The man leaned in and murmured,_

_“This is the second closest I’ve ever been to you, Rhys of Atlas...I am Katagawa. It's good to finally meet you.” He pressed a kiss to Rhys's cheek, smiling in a way that might have been cute if it wasn't just plain creepy._

_Rhys had been avoiding the young man as much as possible ever since._

* * *

...

* * *

Rhys opened his eyes, wincing at the sting of rainbow-colored lights in his irises. He groaned and shifted. He couldn’t move very far. His arms were…

Tied?

He blinked and looked up, seeing a red silky cloth wrapped tightly around his wrists. The top of it was affixed to the…bed. Bed frame. It took a moment to realize something else was amiss. He looked down at himself and…he was completely naked. He pulled his legs to cover himself- but realized they were also tied… To the bottom of the bed. The sheets he lay on were equally silky, and his eyes grew a few sizes. The sheets were orange, blue, white, though it was somewhat difficult to tell in the rainbow hues of the lighting. A few multicolored feathers were sewn into the fabric as décor. Pink - maybe purple? Hard to tell in these lights - flower petals adorned the floor, and some on the bed and some...on him. He rolled his eyes.

Fucking... _Maliwan_. That peacock. Fucking fuck what the fuck was this.

Rhys cast his gaze around the room. He didn’t recognize it at all. The walls were a cool metallic shade, and they twisted up elegantly to the ceiling.

He tried to remember what had happened. He…he remembered having a few drinks. He remembered the argument with Katagawa, and…the slimy bastard had slipped him something. He'd thought it poison but no it was a fucking drug. He’d been fucking drugged and tied up naked, like- like- Indignantly, he pulled against his restraints. Goddamn it, he was going to _kill_ that little shit. No more Mr. Nice Atlas.

He twisted his cyber arm. It should be able to break free. But the expected ripping of cloth he was waiting for didn’t happen.

Rhys yanked and pulled, but to no avail. “Shit, why won’t it-“

He had to stop after a minute to pant from exertion. He wasn’t someone who had a lot of physical strength. But he didn’t understand why he couldn’t rip free of the cloth. His cyber arm had broken wood and even wire before. Had even broken itself once. On accident. That was before Rhys made a few adjustments-

Katagawa must’ve weakened his arm somehow.

Rhys dropped his head down, groaning. Something like real worry was growing in his chest. God damn it. This better be that little Maliwan asshole’s idea of a joke, because- because any other explanation made his stomach twist in discomfort. The young man had always been…a little creepy...and flirty...and stalker-y...but surely he wouldn't go _this_ far for…

The door opened. Rhys jumped.

“Finally awake!” Katagawa’s voice cheered. “Here I thought you’d be out all night. A pity that would’ve been.”

Rhys was very aware of his exposed state, and heat crawled up his neck. But he glared at the enemy all the same. “What the hell?” He hissed. His voice was weak with disuse. He cleared his throat and went on, stronger this time. “What is this?” He wasn’t sure…he wanted an answer. “Let me go!” He snapped.

“Always so feisty,” Katagawa said. “Am I going to have to gag you?”

Rhys glared. “Is this some sort of intimidation tactic-? The answer still is and always will be _no_! Just accept it!”

"All you can think about is our rivalry. So be it. Let's talk about that. Atlas. Maliwan." Katagawa picked up a small statue of a beautiful bird off his desk and eyed it, caressing it’s silver polished surface. “As you know, my...surperiors have ordered that I…move on to less friendly methods of securing your company.” He looked up. There was that smile again, but it seemed...bitter, now. “War.” He put down the object and took a couple steps toward the bed. Rhys struggled to maintain eye contact like this. “Unless you…leave Promethea for good.” He shrugged. “Honestly they don’t care much about the merger. They just want you out of the game, one way or another. We were so close to being on top after the fall of Helios and then…well, you already know that story, don’t you?” He winked. “Point is, they - we - want to be number one. And I want you.”

“I’m not merging, and I’m not leaving this planet, Peacock,” Rhys spat. “It belongs to Atlas. Atlas built the fucking cities you're walking around in. Atlas is MINE. I fought for it with my _life_. It's all I have after- after-” He clamped his mouth shut, realizing he was being too open.

"I realize Atlas is important to you," Katagawa said. "But this is just the corporate way. If you let it happen, I can make you so very happy. I'll _make sure_ you're happy. I'll do anything for that." The words were somehow ominous. Rhys kind of felt bad, in a way. He knew what it was like to idolize someone, to make them the center of his world. But this wasn't just idolization, he reminded himself. This was a weird _obsession_ , and he hated it. Katagawa came closer, eyes getting harsh. “But no. You'd rather everyone have to die for this! They don't have to. One last chance, Rhys, to avoid this war. To just be happy! Don’t be an idiot! Do you know how hard I had to argue with the board to even allow me the opportunity to- to merge! It’s the only thing that can save your- your stupid life!”

Katagawa pressed a hand to his face, eyes closed, breathing for a moment. He cleared his throat sharply, and dropped his hand, eyes opening. “No. Your life is not stupid, baby. I didn’t mean that. You’re beautiful and perfect. I’m just… _so_ frustrated. Can’t you understand? Or even try?”

Rhys shifted, trying to shake off the tight fear that had a hold of him. "Look...Katagawa... I. I know what it's like to adore someone unreachable." He cleared his throat. "Know what it's like to love...them without having even met them. It's gonna bite you in the ass. You think you know me. I get that. I thought I knew _him_. But I didn't. And you don't. I'm not yours, Katagawa. The man you...want... He's just who you want me to be. He doesn't exist, except in your fantasies. Trust me. I'm very experienced on this sort of thing."

Katagawa look like he'd been struck for a minute. He shook himself and stepped closer to the bed. "No, Rhys. That's just it. I know exactly who you are. And that's why you're here, now. You could've killed me earlier. You could've ended this all. But. You didn't. Every time you have the chance to stop this, or run away, you stand your ground let me closer..."

“So what, you gonna _kill_ me, Peacock?” Rhys hissed, pulling again at the restraints. “That what this is about? ‘cause I gotta- gotta recommend you lay down some plastic first- or-or something-“ he'd hoped his words would sound better once said. They did not.

Katagawa grinned. “You’re not here to die, Rhys, baby. No, you’re here because we’ve both been waiting a long time for this, after all. I figured I may as well fulfill us. Since you obviously won't.”

Rhys's stomach dropped as he watched Katagawa loosen his tie and slip it off, dropping it on the nearby desk. Katagawa shrugged out of the suit jacket and bent to take off his shoes. He straightened back up and came over to the bed, eyes sliding over Rhys. Rhys hated the way a part of him shrunk under the scrutiny.

Katagawa smiled. 

And sat on the bed. 

This- this was uncomfortable, Rhys thought, trying to draw away, to no avail. Katagawa leaned over Rhys, drawing closer still. Rhys swallowed, hard, trying not to shake with the growing fear in his chest. Katagawa’s hand landed on the side of his neck – gloved, Rhys reflected – and it slid down his chest, resting there against his tattoos, right over his furiously pounding heart.

“These are really gorgeous,” Katagawa breathed, almost reverently. “I never knew how far down they came. You should see mine.”

“Would- would you stop messing around and untie me already!” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” His hand moved again, sliding down Rhys’s stomach. Rhys shivered at the touch, and realized it wasn’t stopping as it dipped lower toward the curve of his hip.

“Don’t."

Katagawa paused. 

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” Rhys squirmed. “Stop touching me!”

His mind still hadn't caught up with what was happening but real fear gripped him. He'd never felt so helpless and that included the time a crazed Handsome Jack AI had tried to strangle him with his own hand. Sadly, he wasn't all that shocked by this turn of events. But he was still horrified.

Katagawa sighed, but to Rhys's relief, he lifted his hand, eyes sad and dark. “Always put on a strong front, don’t you? I guess it’s the force that’s carried you this far... But it’s going to be your undoing at this rate. I’ll teach you to let it down now that you really need to. Don’t worry. I’ll make it feel good. I'll always make sure you feel good.” He undid his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside. There were...tattoos. A lot of them. Across his chest, ribs, and flanks. A whole sleeve on his human arm that extended down his side, comprised of objects, animals, plants, and a lot more. It was quite a picture. Rhys could make out the surgical scars that bordered the man's cyber arm.

“Peacock... _Katagawa_ ,” Rhys tried, forcing as much warning into the word as he could. He bared his teeth. “ _Junior_.”

Katagawa slapped him. Human hand. It stunned Rhys. He blinked up, dazed, cheek stinging and eyes watering. There was an intense rage in Katagawa’s eyes, a flame so vicious that for a moment, Rhys thought he might actually attack...but it steadily faded.

Katagawa took a deep breath. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I'm really sorry, baby. Please...don't say that again. I don’t like being called that. You don't see me calling you Rhysie, do you. I know you hate that.” Rhys's eyes widened again. Katagawa stroked his stinging face. “I’ll make it better.” His thumb swiped what was surely a forming bruise. He leaned in and kissed the spot.

Psychotic.

Rhys decided to switch tactics. He dropped his voice, trying to tantalize. "It's...it's okay, Katagawa." Katagawa's eyes closed, and he released a shuddering breath. "I...get it now. Wow...you're really gorgeous, I don't think I've really paid attention before." It seemed to be working. Katagawa looked so pleased. "Just...untie these ropes, peacock, and I'll show you why Atlas is the best...in bed..." It was the best he could think of in the moment. It sounded lame, even to his ears.

Katagawa hesitated. Slowly, his eyes slipped back open and he locked onto Rhys's again. He laughed. "Wow, you almost had me. Nah nah, baby. I see right through that. Just relax, and let it happen. Once we're done, you'll see the truth; we're meant to be together."

Rhys was filled with rage. “Do you have any idea who your about to _violate_! You disgusting little-little jerkbag! I’m going to _kill_ you if you don’t- don’t let me go right now! You think you can get away with doing this to the CEO of Atlas?! As soon as I'm free, I-”

Katagawa shoved gloved fingers into his mouth. Rhys let out a startled noise. The sharp tang of leather stung his taste buds. “Are you really going to make me gag you, Rhys? This isn’t your playground. It’s _mine_. _You_ are mine.”

Rhys scowled. It was the only response he had left. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

"You want to make this difficult, fine. I'll still tear down your walls and let myself in." Katagawa leaned into his neck. Hot breath fanned warm and wet against Rhys’s skin. Katagawa pressed his lips there. Rhys yanked, but Katagawa latched on like a leech, sucking his skin and nibbling it. Rhys shivered despite himself. His neck had always been rather sensitive, and now that seemed like a curse rather than a gift. Katagawa seemed to interpret it as a sign to move in closer, though, sucking another spot on his neck. He pulled his hand from Rhys’s mouth and moved it back down his body.

“K-Katagawa-“ Rhys stammered. “W-what are- Don’t-” He couldn’t form words now.

Katagawa sighed, cooling the saliva on his neck, a contented sound. “You have such a _pretty_ voice,” he murmured and started licking another spot. “You’re so incredible… Unreachable… Impossible and powerful. Like Atlas himself holding up the sun.”

 _Stop, stop, just stop,_ Rhys wanted to yell, but his tongue was lead. His breath kept hitching, heartbeat thrumming incessantly. He didn’t know _exactly_ what he was feeling. He had a good idea. He was hot and itchy and squirming with a mounting desperation. He wanted to get away, but at the same time- his legs kept shaking in the way they did whenever- whenever-

His dick got sucked.

It wasn’t that Rhys didn’t know what arousal felt like. But this was…crazy intense and it wasn’t even enjoyable. His body flushed and his stomach tightened and the blood rushed downward, but it made him disgusted, not satisfied. Katagawa began kissing his way down Rhys’s chest. His tongue slipped over a nipple. Rhys sucked in air desperately. _Get away, get away, get away-_ “K-kata…Katagawa-“ he grunted, “Peacock- _please_ \- don't-“ Katagawa sucked on his sensitive skin, drawing his tongue over it. “I don’t- don’t want-“ Katagawa bit down with his _teeth_. Rhys squeaked in pain, back arching. “Fuck!” It brought his words back as the other sensations in his body were overridden with discomfort for a few moments. “Damn it, _Katagawa…_ Stop and think. You really think I'm gonna let you off the hook after this?!"

Katagawa ran his tongue down Rhys’s belly, ignoring him. He nosed down Rhys’s happy trail and then sat up. Did he ever stop smirking? He was such a smug bitch. “Oh?” He said, glowing like a kid on Mercenary Day. “Look at _this_ ,” his tone was very approving. “You keep threatening and growling and saying stop but you’re already _this_ hard for me.” He gripped Rhys’s dick and squeezed.

Rhys slammed his eyes shut, gasping for air, trying to ignore… _that_. Holy fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"God you have such a lovely dick, Rhys. It’s perfect. Just the way I hoped it would be.”

Rhys wanted to protest again, but he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. This was going to happen then? Katagawa really wasn’t going to stop? Rhys let out a starved gasp for air, filled with misery - dizzy and lightheaded, an electric feeling flooding his veins. He was drowning, his heart pounding so fast and hard he couldn’t- couldn’t get breath. He… Was he going to die? Would his heart explode from sheer adrenaline and panic overdose? Would he suffocate on his own hyperventilation?

Katagawa appeared against him, arms wrapped around Rhys's chest, nuzzling him and crooning. He murmured soft sounds against Rhys's ear, kissing and petting. It was several moments before Rhys felt like he wasn't going to pass out and his breathing had calmed a bit. He could finally make out what Katagawa was saying. "Shh, there, there," Katagawa whispered, fingers stroking his scalp with a soothing pressure. "It's alright. I know it’s a lot to take in… It's going to feel great. I promise. I’m going to make you feel amazing… I'm not gonna hurt you, baby. I’d never do that. It's okay, my dear. You're doing so good for me, handsome."

Rhys shuddered, cock _twitching_. Somehow. In all of this, his erection hadn't calmed much even though it definitely should've. 

Katagawa followed his gaze, noticing, to Rhys’s dismay. He kissed the corner of Rhys's mouth and then moved down Rhys’s body again. Rhys’s heartbeat sped up once more, but the sheer intensity was gone and there was definitely some very unwanted _emotional_ arousal mixed in this time. Before it'd just been physical and, and-

The actual arousal was worse than everything else going on. Rhys didn’t want to feel like this, not for someone like Katagawa. Not when he'd been forced into this. "Kat-" Rhys tried one last time. Rhys pulled on his legs, a last weak-hearted attempt to try and hide himself. It didn’t work. The rope just dug into his skin, his legs barely moving. Katagawa got in position between his legs and poised over his dick, pinning his thighs down with warm hands. His cyber one was pretty strong. "Please- s-stop-" Maybe if he agreed to the merger… But he couldn't, not even over this- but...he had no choice right? if he didn't want to be...goddamn it… Fucking raped.

Yeah that’s what this was.

Not that he was sure that was even an option here. Katagawa hadn't said one way or another-

Katagawa went down on him before Rhys could decide one way or another, mouth sliding hot and wet over his dick. Rhys's eyes snapped shut as a weird mix of revulsion and lust hit him. He moaned completely against his will, not entirely in displeasure, legs shaking harder. 

Katagawa worked his dick with an expertise he despised. By the time he pulled off, Rhys leaked thick drops of precum, cock taught with heavy blood flow, standing at complete attention for his- his fucking enemy. It was coloring with the need for release. Rhys growled in distaste. He coughed as some of his own saliva pooled in his throat. He swallowed.

He was pathetic. So very _pathetic_ . He was Atlas’s CEO. He had defeated the ghost of Handsome Jack, brought Hyperion to its knees, opened a vault. Yeah, a lot of that had been…by the skin of his teeth but... He wasn’t- _wasn’t_ just someone who could be used like this. He had poured a lot of hard work into Atlas, into gaining the respect and power he now had- But gods, he couldn’t even escape one fucking weird little creepy Maliwan bitch.

Jack would definitely laugh if he could. 

_Jack…_

His dick throbbed and his heart skipped. Hard. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

“Shit I forgot the…” At that, Katagawa stood and clambered off the bed, going to his drawer. He rummaged in it. Rhys had a sinking feeling. His fears were confirmed when Katagawa pulled out a bottle of- of fucking lube.

“If you even think of putting your fucking disgusting dick anywhere near me-“ Rhys yanked on his arms.

“Your words are just _so_ harsh and degrading,” Katagawa commented languidly as he undid his own belt and pants. He let the weight of the belt carry them down to the floor. “Tell me more. I wanna hear all those dark thoughts in your head, Rhys.”

Rhys balked, uncertain. Of course this filthy asshole liked being degraded.

Katagawa came back over, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers. He seemed…a lot smaller than Rhys recalled, physically. Shoulders not as tall, frame even lither than he’d realized, almost skinny, skin smooth and so so _soft_ looking. He had an air of someone raised in incredible privilege. Rhys hated that familiar curl of appreciation he had for Katagawa’s goddamned _skin routine._

When Katagawa hooked his hand into his boxers, Rhys had intended to look away. But his eyes dropped to the unsurprising bulge and he hated how disgust wasn’t the primary emotion that ran through him. He shifted, his worry growing. 

Katagawa pushed off the garment, stroking himself a few times. Rhys was seeing so much more than he’d ever wanted to see of the man- but, fucking damn it, it wasn’t like Katagawa was bad looking. His dick wasn't all that impressive in size, but it had a nice, smooth shape and soft-looking skin. 

But definitely not Rhys’s type. Even if that applied here- he, he didn’t- 

He didn’t look away.

Katagawa dripped some lube on his fingers and reached to his own ass, letting out a grunt as he presumably slid them in. He spread his legs to ease the access. Well, Rhys supposed that meant that Katagawa wasn't intending to put his dick in him, which was something of a relief. Not that he particularly wanted his own dick inside Katagawa, but of the two options, the one was the lesser evil. Hopefully Katagawa cleaned himself well down there. It was a fair assumption, going off the rest of his perfect appearance.

Katagawa dropped the lube and got back on the bed, eyes widening with presumable excitement.

“Katagawa,” Rhys hissed. “Last chance to let me go, and I'll pretend this never happened. I'll even give Maliwan a...a fair section of Promethea back. Lets just hash this out, yeah? I realized I've been...pretty unrelenting...uncompromising...”

“Rhys,” Katagawa responded cheerfully, “Nothing's going to stop this. But if you still feel up to parting with some of that land..”

Katagawa went over him, straddling Rhys’s waist. He didn’t wait. He grabbed Rhys cock and slid onto it without any preamble. Rhys’s head, which he hadn’t realized was up, fell back onto the pillow. “Fuck.” There was no way Katagawa was fully prepared for it. He was uncomfortably tight around Rhys. If Katagawa was a true bottom, then it'd been awhile since he'd gotten any real action - big surprise. But his insides were hot and wet and so soft. Rhys groaned as Katagawa rolled his hips, seeking friction.

Rhys’s quick breaths turned to outright panting.

Katagawa moaned like a skag in heat, fingers clawing at Rhys’s flanks as he rutted his ass back down onto Rhys, whimpering. Gods, he was fucking noisy. Once again, the revulsion Rhys wanted to arise in him wasn’t as strong as he would’ve liked.

“Finally, finally, finally-“ chanted Katagawa around his filthy moans, using Rhys’s dick like it was the only thing in the galaxy that could give him pleasure. He went hard and fast – it was almost impressive given how weak he looked physically. Sweat beaded on his brow. “I’ve- I’ve been waiting so long- always wanted-“ He went harder.

Rhys bit his lip. He resolved not to come from this. It’d be a bit of work, but he’d learned from experience that tightening the muscles down there could keep him from firing off too fast. If he applied that with a choice moment to bite his own lip too hard, the pain and discomfort should keep him from achieving climax.

It was almost a pity that Katagawa was this awful. Rhys might have even enjoyed such an enthusiastic, gluttonous partner if he’d had a choice in the matter. And if he'd been much of a top himself. 

Still. 

There was something about Katagawa's sheer desperation for him that was doing things to his resolve. Katagawa looked like…well, a _slut_ for lack of a better word. Whining and panting and moaning, sweat dripping over his flushed brow, eyes blown wide, face red, a bit of drool on his lips, hard cock bouncing with each thrust of his hips.

“Hah- Rhys- fuck, I…I knew, the moment I…I saw you, that we had to….be…together.”

“You’re fuckin nuts,” Rhys gasped, "insane!" He realized he wasn’t doing much better where composure was concerned. His heart was still trying it’s damnedest to escape his chest again and that dizziness was threatening to return. His cock was throbbing with blood flow and every movement from Katagawa sent curls of pleasure racing through his entire body. He couldn’t find that tense horrible disgust that he’d been clinging to before. It was all warmth and slick and pressure on him. He couldn’t even think.

“Aren’t you going to tell me how disgusting I am?” Katagawa hissed, shifting from his bounce back to that rolling motion that he seemed to love so much. When Rhys didn’t humor him with a reply, he went on, “I took so many- lessons….the lessons you taught me about….about being stronger and more assertive… I’d _read all_ about you... We both know people like us- we look like we can be walked all over- but you showed them otherwise. I…I did too. Because of you. And here we are- _fuck_!” He hissed. “You’re just- so incredible and amazing, Atlas-“

“I’m gonna kill you for this.” 

“Sure- I’m sure-” Katagawa said, as though he didn’t really believe Rhys.

Rhys bucked his hips up violently, trying to catch Katagawa off guard. It worked. Katagawa nearly fell over, but managed to adjust himself before doing so. “Mmm, yeah,” he purred, “Do that _again_.”

“You really are a disgusting slut aren’t you?” Rhys growled before he could stop himself. 

Katagawa hummed agreement, grinding what seemed to be his prostate down hard on Rhys’s dick. It was getting harder and harder to resist the growing sensation of an impending orgasm building under Rhys's skin. Maybe if he focused on degrading this asshole he'd be able to distract himself from hitting climax.

“Gods, just-just _look_ at you,” Rhys sneered, “you look like you’ve done this a thousand times on a thousand different cocks-“

Katagawa moaned, loud and needy. “Y-yes- Rhys-“

“You don’t even care do you, you just want _everyone_ to fuck you!” Rhys was mostly making shit up, but it seemed to be...speeding this along. “You bend over your own desk and spread your legs wide open at the first _sign_ of a good fuck, don't you?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Katagawa dragged blunt nails down Rhys’s chest, leaving angry red lines. “Fucking- _yes_!”

“But no one wants you, do they?” Rhys hissed. “They just see an ugly duckling, huh? They’d rather fuck an old moldy shoe?” It couldn’t be true, not with Kat’s looks, but the man arched all the same, gasping feverish affirmation. It was like he would agree with anything as long as it came from Rhys’s mouth. “You’re a nobody,” Rhys jerked up hard, wrenching his shoulders in their sockets, and spat on Katagawa, landing a wad of spit on his chest in a wet splat. 

Katagawa whined. "Aim for my mouth next time, baby!" 

“And...e-everybody would r-rather you were a rug, so- so then you would be at least...be useful to wipe their feet on....Nnng... You- you think you've learned a-anything from _me_? Anything at all??? Don't make me laugh...you little bitch. Y-you haven't. You're just...just as worthless...as the next ladder climber...who- who got lucky enough...to make it out on top of the...rat pile. You'll never be anything more than a stupid slut!” His voice broke on a weird sob that left his own lungs.

Katagawa’s body arched and he came across Rhys’s stomach, crying out and leaving painful marks in Rhys’s skin with his nails. He milked himself against Rhys’d dick, gasping like he would die if he didn't, “Rhys- Rhys- _Rhys_ \- God, you're _amazing_ and _perfect_ , Rhys-“

It hit Rhys like a freight train.

His hips snapped up, burying himself fully inside Katagawa. He shot off. The unexpected orgasm knocked all the air out of him. He’d never come like this. All of the feelings from before were back, plus more, and they were suffocating. He moaned and clenched his wrists, his bonds digging hard into his flesh, felt like even that silky cloth was cutting in. His vision was blurring, if only he could breathe, if only-

He blacked out.

* * *

Katagawa was sucking a hickey into Rhys's neck when he came back to himself. He groaned, blinking, agony settling in his muscles. He saw that Katagawa had wrapped around him like a python, gripping a little too tight, marking and kissing and biting every inch he could reach of Rhys. Rhys realized Katagawa hadn't moved from his cock. Though flaccid, it was still deep in Katagawa's ass. There was a sticky mess between them.

Rhys made a discontented noise, trying to pull out but he couldn’t get far, pinned and tied. Katagawa looked up at him. His dark hair was spilling over his eyes. That stupid pompadour down and messy. He smiled, as usual. “Rhys,” he whispered.

“Untie me,” Rhys muttered, eyes skittering away, shame curling up inside his belly like a knot.

Katagawa looked over. Rhys followed his gaze to a clock. It said _05:32_ on it. Katagawa looked back at him. “Just a few more hours before we’re trying to kill each other for real. You want to end this so soon-?”

“Yess, plea-“ Rhys was cut off when Katagawa fucking _kissed_ him, tongue slipping into his mouth. Rhys let out a muffled protest, even as Katagawa swirled his tongue against his.

Katagawa finally pulled back. "Even now you won't surrender to me. You think you can escape… _us_?" 

"Just-just let me go now!" Rhys said, pleadingly. "I need- need to get back to the office-"

“Too tired to undo the knots," Katagawa yawned, dropping his head on Rhys’s chest.

“Ugh, Kat-“ Rhys hissed.

“I just want you to know that no matter how bad it gets, you can always come back home to me,” Katagawa purred. “Until then, I _will_ have to try and kill you. Well. A little. We're gonna have a lot of fun, regardless. Aren't we?” He chuckled.

“You’re fucked in the head.”

Katagawa looked at him. His smile grew wider. “Aren’t we all?”


End file.
